Imported/Template:ISO-change
} | #default = } | | aar = aa | abk = ab | ada = ad | afr = af | aka = ak | amh = am | arg = an | ara = ar | asm = as | ava = av | ave = ae | aym = ay | aze = az | | bak = ba | bam = bm | bel = be | ben = bn | bih = bh | bis = bi | bod = bo | bos = bs | bre = br | bul = bg | | cat = ca | ces = cs | cha = ch | che = ce | chu = cu | chv = cv | cor = kw | cos = co | cre = cr | cym = cy | | dan = da | deu = de | div = dv | dzo = dz | | ell = el | eng = en | epo = eo | est = et | eus = eu | ewe = ee | | fao = fo | fas = fa | fij = fj | fin = fi | fra = fr | fry = fy | ful = ff | | gla = gd | gle = ga | glg = gl | glv = gv | grc = grc | grn = gn | guj = gu | | hat = ht | hau = ha | hbs = sh | heb = he | her = hz | hin = hi | hmo = ho | hrv = hr | hun = hu | hye = hy | | ibo = ig | ido = io | iii = ii | iku = iu | ile = ie | ina = ia | ind = id | ipk = ik | isl = is | ita = it | | jpn = ja | jav = jv | | kal = kl | kan = kn | kas = ks | kat = ka | kau = kr | kaz = kk | khm = km | kik = ki | kin = rw | kir = ky | kom = kv | kon = kg | kor = ko | kua = kj | kur = ku | | lao = lo | lat = la | lav = lv | lim = li | lin = ln | lit = lt | ltz = lb | lub = lu | lug = lg | | mah = mh | mal = ml | mar = mr | mkd = mk | mlg = mg | mlt = mt | mol = mo | mon = mn | mri = mi | msa = ms | mya = my | | nau = na | nav = nv | nbl = nr | nbe = nd | ndo = ng | nep = ne | nld = nl | nno = nn | nob = nb | nor = no | nya = ny | | oci = oc | oji = oj | orm = om | ori = or | | pan = pa | pli = pi | pol = pl | por = pt | pus = ps | | que = qu | | roh = rm | ron = ro | run = rn | rus = ru | | sag = sg | san = sa | sin = si | slk = sk | slv = sl | sme = se | smo = sm | sna = sn | snd = sd | som = so | sot = st | spa = es | sqi = sq | srd = sc | srp = sr | ssw = ss | sun = su | swa = sw | swe = sv | | tah = ty | tam = ta | tat = tt | tel = te | tgk = tg | tgl = tl | tha = th | tir = ti | ton = to | tsn = tn | tso = ts | tuk = tk | tur = tr | twi = tw | | uig = ug | ukr = uk | urd = ur | uzb = uz | | ven = ve | vie = vi | vol = vo | | wln = wa | wol = wo | | xho = xo | | yid = yi | yor = yo | | zha = za | zho = zh | zul = zu }}This gives the ISO 639-1 code of the given ISO 639-3 code. *Example: gives Category:Templates